chaneloberlinfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
The following information was taken from the Season One page on the Scream Queens Wiki. Season One of Scream Queens was announced when Fox ordered a 15-episode season on October 20, 2014; however, the number of episodes were reduced to 13 by the network sometime later. The Pilot first premiered on July 8 at the 2015 Comic-Con, and the season started officially airing on television on September 22, 2015. Filming for this season started in New Orleans on March 13, 2015 and ended in November 2015. Synopsis :Related article: Timeline In 1995, a terrible accident occurred in the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority at Wallace University, a mystery that was never solved. In present day, Chanel Oberlin (Emma Roberts) is the new president of the sisterhood, and with the help of her minions, Chanel #2 (Ariana Grande), Chanel #3 (Billie Lourd), and Chanel #5 (Abigail Breslin), make Kappa a house full of glamour, beauty, and evil. Tired of this, the dean of the campus, Cathy Munsch (Jamie Lee Curtis), requires The Chanels to accept anyone who wants to be part of Kappa. This opens place to people like Grace Gardner (Skyler Samuels), a girl trying to discover more about her mother and Kappa's past with the help of her love interest Pete Martínez (Diego Boneta) and overprotective father Wes Gardner (Oliver Hudson), Zayday Williams (Keke Palmer), Grace's genius best friend who wants to become Kappa's new president, Hester Ulrich (Lea Michele), who suffers of scoliosis and is obsessed with Chanel, Jennifer (Breezy Eslin), a candle vlogger, Sam (Jeanna Han), a tomboy lesbian, and Tiffany DeSalle (Whitney Meyer), a deaf Taylor Swift obsessed girl. This threatens Chanel's popularity and Kappa's reputation, causing major problems in her relationship with Chad Radwell (Glen Powell), the rich leader of the Dickie Dollar Scholars fraternity and most popular guy in the University. Full of anger, Chanel and her minions try to make the new pledges' time at the house a living hell, but what begins as a dirty game, ends in a series of murders caused by Red Devil, a serial killer who hides behind the mask of the university mascot. The race for survival begins in an environment where anyone can be attacked, anyone can die, and anyone can be the killer. Will the Kappa girls discover the true identity of the psychopathic murderer and come out alive? Cast :Main article: Category:Season One Characters :Main article: Category:Season One Cast Main Cast * Emma Roberts as Chanel Oberlin (13/13) * Skyler Samuels as Grace Gardner (13/13) * Lea Michele as Hester Ulrich (13/13) * Glen Powell as Chad Radwell (12/13) (Episodes 1-11; 13) * Diego Boneta as Pete Martínez (10/13) (Episodes 1-5; 7-8; 10-12) * Abigail Breslin as Chanel #5 (13/13) * Keke Palmer as Zayday Williams (13/13) * Nasim Pedrad as Gigi Caldwell (10/13) (Episodes 1-5; 7-10; 13) * Lucien Laviscount as Earl Grey (8/13) (Episodes 2-7; 9; 11) * Oliver Hudson as Wes Gardner (12/13) (Episodes 1-8; 10-13) * Billie Lourd as Chanel #3 (13/13) * Jamie Lee Curtis as Cathy Munsch (13/13) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Niecy Nash as Denise Hemphill (8/13) (Episodes 2-5; 8-9; 11; 13) * Nick Jonas as Boone Clemens (5/13) (Episodes 1-2; 8-9; 13 only) * Ariana Grande as Chanel #2 (4/13) (Episodes 1-2; 4; 7) * Chad Michael Murray as Brad Radwell (1/13) (Episode 10) Guest Stars * Breezy Eslin as Jennifer (9/13) (Episodes 1-8; 13) * Evan Paley as Caulfield Mount Herman (5/13) (Episodes 2-3; 5-6; 11) * Aaron Rhodes as Roger (5/13) (Episodes 2-3; 5-6; 11) * Austin Rhodes as Dodger (4/13) (Episodes 2-3; 5; 11) * Anna Grace Barlow as Mary Mulligan (4/13) (Episodes 1-2; 4; 8) * Jan Hoag as Agatha Bean (3/13) (Episodes 1-2; 4) * McKaley Miller as Sophia Doyle (3/13) (Episodes 1-2; 4) * Chelsea Ricketts as Amy (3/13) (Episodes 1-2; 4) * Grace Phipps as Mandy Greenwell (younger) (3/13) (Episodes 1-2; 4) * Whitney Meyer as Tiffany DeSalle (2/13) (Episode 1; 13) * Roger Bart as Mr. Herfmann (1/13) (Episode 3) * Charisma Carpenter as Mrs. Herfmann (1/13) (Episode 3) * Jennifer Aspen as Mandy Greenwell (older) (1/13) (Episode 4) * Tavi Gevinson as Feather McCarthy (1/13) (Episode 7) * Philip Casnoff as Steven Munsch (1/13) (Episode 7) * Alan Thicke as Tad Radwell (1/13) (Episode 10) * Julia Duffy as Bunny Radwell (1/13) (Episode 10) * Patrick Schwarzenegger as Thad Radwell (1/13) (Episode 10) * Gary Grubbs as Mr. Swenson (1/13) (Episode 10) * Faith Prince as Kristy Swenson (1/13) (Episode 10) Co-Stars * Jim Klock as Detective Chisolm (7/13) (Episodes 2; 4-7; 9; 11) * Jeanna Han as Sam (7/13) (Episodes 1-6; 13) * Deneen Tyler as Shondell Washington (3/13) (Episodes 2; 4; 12) * Anna Margaret Collins as Coco (3/13) (Episodes 1-2; 4) * David Simpson as Aaron Cohen (2/13) (Episodes 3-4) * Brianne Howey as Melanie Dorkus (2/13) (Episodes 1; 12) * Mary Risener as Deb #1 (1/13) (Episode 1) * Heaven Needham as Deb #2 (1/13) (Episode 1) * Caleb Emery as Eugene Melman (1/13) (Episode 3) * Isaiah Laborde as Tommy (1/13) (Episode 4) * Kimani Bradley as Rick (1/13) (Episode 4) * Mariana Vincente as Christina (1/13) (Episode 4) * Heighlen Boyd as Rondi (1/13) (Episode 4) * Abbie Gayle as Tisha (1/13) (Episode 4) * Retta Aughtry as Susan (1/13) (Episode 4) * Roy Huang as Cliff Woo (1/13) (Episode 5) * Mikki Val as Millie (1/13) (Episode 5) * Kenneth Kynt Bryan as Maria (1/13) (Episode 5) * Jency Griffin as Eva (1/13) (Episode 5) * Dan Hildebrand as Detective Baxter (1/13) (Episode 8) * Daniel Donahue as Detective Chiselhurst (1/13) (Episode 8) * Jamie Bernstein as the Truck Driver (1/13) (Episode 9) * Rachele Brooke Smith as Muffy Radwell (1/13) (Episode 10) * Dalton E. Gray as the Original Red Devil Mascot (1/13) (Episode 13) Multimedia Images Promotional posters= File:Promopromo.jpg File:sq 1.jpg File:sq 2.jpg File:sq 3.jpg File:CEbgur9UMAAJfEC.jpg|Prototype poster File:CEu4-nVW0AAZIkp.jpg File:CEu2jyWWgAEK9a5.jpg File:Bad blood inspired.jpg|Taylor Swift's Bad Blood inspired poster File:SQ New Poster.jpg File:New_header_2.png File:Sqchanels.jpg File:Sqpremireannouncementposter.jpg File:Posterw2-2.jpg File:Posterw7.jpg File:Posterw1-2.jpg File:Posterw15.jpg File:Posterw4-2.jpg File:Posterw3-2.jpg File:Posterw5.jpg File:Posterw6.jpg File:Posterw8.jpg File:Posterw9.jpg File:Posterw10.jpg File:Posterw11.jpg File:Posterw12.jpg File:Posterw13.jpg File:Posterw14.jpg File:Onemonth.jpg New poster.png 2 weeks poster.png File:Grace red devil gif.gif File:Diego red devil gif.gif File:Zayday red devil.gif File:Chad red devil gif.gif File:Gigi red devil gif.gif 1 week poster.jpg Chanel 2 red devil gif.gif DeniseRD.gif WesRD.gif 6daysjamie.png 6 days gif.gif 5dayspromo.png EarlRD.gif CathyRD.gif In 4 days.gif 4dayspromo.png Chanel5RD.gif File:3 days.gif File:3 days pic.png Chanel3RD.gif 2dayspic.jpg File:2 days gif.gif File:Tomorrow poster.png ChanelRD.gif BooneRD.gif Tommorow.png tonight.png HesterRD.gif File:Tonight gif.gif File:Sq poster pink.png |-| Character promotionals= Scream_queens_new_poster.png File:Chanelofficial.jpg File:KeyArt-SCREAMQUEENS.png KeyArt-SCREAMQUEENS 0.png File:Skyler new promo.jpg File:Billie new promo.jpg File:Katpromo.jpg File:Sq 38-emma-roberts-ad-singles 2665 pw.jpg File:SQ S1 Ariana.jpg File:Sq 42-abigail-breslin-ad-singles 2876 pw.jpg File:Sq 06-billie-lourd-ad-singles 0570 pw.jpg File:Sq 01-jamie-lee-curtis-ad-singles 0001 pw4.jpg File:Sq 01-nick-jonas-ad-singles 0045 pw.jpg File:Sq 02-glen-powell-ad-singles 0214 pw.jpg File:Sq 03-keke 0194r pw2ab-2.jpg File:Sq 06-niecy-nash-singles 0299 pw.jpg File:Sq 10-oliver-hudson-ad-singles 0890 pw.jpg File:Sq 19-skyler-samuels-ad-singles 1375 pw-2.jpg File:Sq 24-lea-michele-ad-singles 1811 pw.jpg File:Lea michele as hester chanel 6 ulrich.jpg File:Sq 29-nasim-pedrad-ad-singles 2094 pw.jpg File:Sq 33-diego-boneta-ad-singles 2293 pw.jpg File:Sq 47-lucien-laviscount-ad-singles 3193 pw-2.jpg File:Grance new promo.png File:Pete new promo pic.png File:Chad new pic.png File:Gigi new pic.png Wes RD.jpg Zayday RD.jpg Denise RD.jpg Cathy new pic.jpg Earl RD.jpg Cathy RD.jpg ChanelScreamNew.jpg CathyScreamNew.jpg HesterScreamNew.jpg GraceScreamNew.jpg EarlScreamNew.jpg WesScreamNew.jpg SonyaScreamNew.jpg -5ScreamNew.jpg -3ScreamNew.jpg BooneScreamNew.jpg PeteScreamNew.jpg ZaydayScreamNew.jpg GigiScreamNew.jpg ChadScreamNew.jpg DeniseScreamNew.jpg NewChanelPortrait.jpg File:Shoot1.png File:Shoot2.png File:Shoot3.png File:Shoot4.png File:Shoot5.png File:Shoot6.png File:Shoot7.png File:Shoot8.png File:Shoot9.png File:Shoot10.png File:Shoot11.png File:Shoot12.png File:Shoot13.png File:Shoot14.png File:Shoot15.png File:Shoot16.png Navigational Category:Aired Seasons Category:Seasons